Success
by TamiUchihaFp
Summary: Lovino is a family member of the famous 'Vargas models'. He hasn't done anything successful yet (or more like, he was just lazy to look for a job) why his brother, Feliciano, drags him into his very first job where he meets a good-looking Spaniard.


"Hurry up, fratello!"  
The elder one of the two Italians rolled his eyes. "Stop pushing me." His little brother, Feliciano, kept pushing him nearer and nearer to a big, grey building.  
"You don't want to be late, don't you?"  
"I won't be late."  
"That's what you always say, but then...!"  
As they finally arrived at the entrance, they stopped. "Lovino." Feliciano gently turned his brother around and put his hands on the other one's shoulders. Lovino, in return, just raised an eyebrow and sighed annoyingly. "I'll be fine. Just don't tell me a sermon, ok?" Feliciano smiled. "I just want you to understand that... we're all...worried. Look, we're all succesfull and you're... You're new in this branch. We're afraid that you don't take it seriously. We...just wish that you also become known as one of the 'famous Vargas models', sì?"  
Again, the elder Italian rolled his eyes and gently pushed Feliciano's hands off his shoulders. "What do I have to do anyway?" And suddenly...suddenly a nervous smile appeared on Feliciano's face. It made Lovino feel uneasy. He opened his mouth to ask what's wrong, but in this instant Feliciano pushed him forward into the building. "You'll see when you get the job! I'm sure that you'll be famous within in a second when they show this advertisement on TV!"

They were standing in a big hall. Cameras, a huge canvas, and many workers could be seen.  
"Are you here for the casting?"  
"Huh?" Lovino turned his face to the left, a strange woman stand next to him. "I guess?"  
She nodded. "Then follow me please, mister...?"  
"Vargas." Feliciano and Lovino said at the same time. "Oh, Vargas!" The woman smiled as she heard this known surname and walked to the right of the hall where 10 people, more or less, were standing around. "Wait here till mister Bonnefoy appears." She left before the Italians could say something.  
Feliciano came closer to his brother. "All the men standing here are also models. They want this job as well."  
Lovino looked at the other candidates. It surprised him that only men were waiting there, no woman.  
"Do you think I'll get the job?"  
Feliciano giggled. "Of course! Your face is perfect." Lovino smirked for an instant. Well, his brother was just saying the truth.  
The younger one raised his arm and looked at his watch. "Oh...fratello? I have to go now. Good luck! I know you can do it!" Without waiting for a replay, he left. Weird, Lovino didn't know that Feliciano had an appointment today.

"Bonjour!" Lovino turned around to look at the guy who were clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. Oh no, not a Frenchmen. Ugh, he immediately was in a bad mood.  
"My name is monsieur Bonnefoy and I'm the one who organised all this here. Nice to meet you." He looked at every candidate. "In a few minutes I'll choose the one who will- ...oh!" Monsieur Bonnefoy stared at Lovino, gazing him from head to toe.  
"Ok, I changed my mind. You can all leave now, except you!" He pointed at Lovino and went towards to him. The other candidates left, groaning and cursing.  
"...except you, monsieur Vargas, no?" Lovino tried to look not too disgusted and nodded. "Yes, I'm...Lovino Vargas." Where the hell does he now his name?  
"Fine! You really look like your brother!" The Italian narrowed his eyebrows. He didn't like when someone compared him to his brother. Mostly because he was the elder one.  
Monsieur Bonnefoy put his hand on Lovino's back and pushed him forward where all the cameras were standing.  
"Have you ever done a job like this one before?"  
"No."  
The Frenchmen blinked with his eyes twice. "Oh. Hm,as long as you are how your brother described you it's fine!" How his brother described him? Lovino really didn't want to know what Feli told this French...idiot.  
He sighed. "What do I have to do?" Monsieur Bonnefoy took a few steps to the side so that Lovino could see all the workers which were walking around. He raised his arm. "Do you see the... tanned guy over there who's talking to one of our workers?"  
Lovino's eyes followed the direction which the French idiot's finger were showing him.  
His eyes widened and he could swear his heart stopped beating in the instant he looked at this man. He was tall, good-looking. His hair brown and curly. His eyes were shining in the most beautiful green Lovino had ever seen. And his smile... his smile made Lovino feel warm from his head to his toes. He could also feel jealousy as he realised that he was smiling at a woman.

"He'll be your partner!"  
Lovino firghtened. "Huh?" Monsieur Bonnefoy looked at him surprised. "Didn't you listen? His name is Antonio Fernández Carriedo and he'll be your partner."  
"Ah,yeah...right." Antonio, what a beautiful name. And...he seems to be Spanish? Nice.  
Lovino cleared his throat. "And...what do we have to do now?"  
"As you probably know will this advertisement be against homophobia, so... you both have to kiss each other in front of the camera."  
What? Wai- Wai- Wait! What?  
"...Kissing?!" Again Lovino's eyes widened, but this time he was shocked. Oh, how sure he was he's going to kill Feliciano.  
The Frenchman nodded proudly. "Mmmhm-hmmh! And on top of that...shirtless!"  
Lovino stood there, speechless. He couldn't move. He couldn't do anything. He just felt how his heartrate increased and how hot his face were now. He glanced over to Antonio.  
He felt like running away and staying at the same time. He didn't know what he was feeling. He didn't know why the hell he was so nervous. All he knew was... that he has to do this job. He didn't want to be a bigger disappointment to his family as he already was.  
"Are you ok?" , the Frenchman asked. "You look so pale... no,wait. You...Your face is all red!" Lovino narrowed his eyebrows again. How much he hated to see this amusement in his face. "Ohonhon! I know Antonio is a hottie. Maybe he'll like you as well?"  
"Shut up!" Lovino didn't care that he has to be polite to this man. The way he spoke annoyed him. Surprisingly, the Frenchman wasn't mad at all, he laughed instead.  
"Tonio! Come hither!" Lovino frightened again. Oh no, was he really shouting for him?!  
The Spaniard turned his face to the side, searching for the person who was screaming his name. "I'll be there in a second!"  
Monsieur Bonnefoy grinned at Lovino. "Just don't get a boner when you kiss each other."  
The Italian clenched his fits. "I hate you!" He turned his face straight, watching Antonio jogging towards to the French bastard. "What's the matter, Franny?"  
Oh god...now where he was standing close to him, Lovino find him even prettier.  
"This is Lovino Vargas, your partner!"  
The Spaniard looked at Lovino, silent for a moment, but then he smiled brightly. "Hello, Lovi! I'm Antonio!" Lovi? Who the hell gave him the permission to give him a nickname?  
"Nice to meet you," Lovino muttered, turning his face to the side. He couldn't look at the Spaniard without feeling nervous.  
Why was he feeling like that? He had seen many men whom were really attractive, but he had never felt like he was now . He isn't even looking at Antonio, yet he still could feel that he was getting more and more nervous. The thought of what would happen in front of the camera didn't help him either.

"I'm so excited!"  
Lovino turned his face to the taller man, realising that the Frenchman was gone. "What did you say?" He looked around and saw that Monsieur Bonnefoy went to help the other workers. Oh, yeah, thanks. Leave him alone with Antonio.  
"I said, I'm excited." It was kind of cute how the Spaniard kept smiling at him, even though it must have seemed like Lovino was ignoring him.  
He cleared his throat. "Have you done a... job like this one before?"  
Antonio, a bit surprised by this question, put his hand on his neck. "Uhm," he cleared his throat, "Well, I've had a few shootings before, but I haven't kissed someone yet." Lovino's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. "You...what?!" Both of his eyebrows were raised and his skin got paler and paler. The Spaniard looked at him questioningly, and had no clue why Lovino was staring at him as if he saw a ghost just now.  
As he realised what he just said, Antonio immediately raised both of his hands defensively. "N-No! I didn't mean it like that! I have kissed before, don't worry! It's just my first time kissing somebody in front of a camera!"  
Lovino put a hand on his chest and breathed out. What a relief. For a moment he feared he would be Antonio's very first kiss!  
"Good. It would be weird if you haven't kissed yet. You're probably… 23 years old and very attra-", The Italian stopped as he realised what he was going to say. "F-forget it!" He turned his face to the side again. God, how embarrassing could he be?!  
The Spaniard giggled. "I'm 24 and thank you! You're very attractive, too."  
Lovino could feel how his face turned red again.  
Shit.

In this moment, Monsieur Bonnefoy clapped his hands twice. "Everyone, get ready!" Antonio and Lovino turned their faces into his direction. As they looked at each other again, Antonio winked, smiled and said: "Let's go!" Lovino nodded and they went to the canvas.  
The Frenchman stood next to the camera. "Don't worry, I'll tell you both what you have to do. First, both of you take off your shirts." Ah, right. They had to kiss each other half naked. Great. Lovino already forgot it. He unbuttoned his dress shirt, which he had only worn for this job, and handed it over to an assistant.  
He gulped as he turned his face back to Antonio. These muscles made him wonder why he had never had a relationship with another man. Oh man, he didn't even know how to describe Antonio. He just looked so...delicious. The Italian put his hand on his forehead. Damn it, Lovino. Try to focus on something else!  
"Ok, now you both have to stand really close to each other." The Spaniard immediately took a step forward. It was good that he obeyed the Frenchman, since Lovino couldn't move. He just stared at the ground, knowing he had to look at anything but Antonio because they were so close. Lovino could almost feel Antonio's breath. He could smell Antonio's scent. The smell of a good and seductive aftershave.  
It made him so nervous.  
"Antonio, lay a hand on Lovino's cheek." Again, said Spaniard did as told. As his hand touched Lovino's face, the Italian finally looked up at the Spaniard. Those beautiful emerald green eyes made his heart rate increase, and that perfect smile made his breath quicken. He swallowed, trying to moisten his dry throat.  
"Good! Good! Don't stop looking at each other! We're recording now. Antonio...kiss him with lots of passion!" Oh god, now the moment had come. Lovino stiffened and his eyes widened. Antonio had a serious expression on his face and started to close his eyes as his face came nearer and nearer to the Italian's. Lovino stared at these perfect shaped lips and his heart almost exploded. He breathed in deeply, closed his eyes and took a step back. He was too nervous. Too nervous. He had never felt that nervous before. He couldn't stand it.  
As he opened his eyes again, he saw Antonio's confused face. How embarrassing.  
All the shop assistants stared at him. They stared at him with questioning eyes. Lovino was so embarrassed. His face turned red. He could feel how it burned.  
"I...I'm sorry. I...I feel dizzy. I need some fresh air." He turned around and ran...ran out of the building. Jesus, he couldn't believe that the thought of kissing somebody made him feel like that. Who was he? A highschool girl?  
He immediately embraced himself as he left the building. He stood there, shirtless, and it was extremely cold. He moved forward to a bench and sat down, taking a deep, calming breath.  
He rethought what had just happened, trying to understand himself. He knew there could only be that one reason, but it couldn't be possible. Could he really fall in love with someone he just met?  
"You're alright?"  
Lovino tilted up his face. Antonio stood in front of him, handing over a jacket which Lovino immediately put on. "Mh, yeah. Thanks."  
"So," the Spaniard sat down, next to Lovino, "Francis told me this is your very first job?" Lovino couldn't do anything else but nod.  
"Could this be the reason why you were so nervous?"  
Lovino turned his face to the Spaniard. "I wasn't nervous," he protested. Antonio, in return, giggled. "Of course you weren't" Lovino blushed. Not because Antonio was so pretty. This time he blushed because he was embarrassed. Embarrased of the way he acted. He turned his face to the other side. "...I wasn't nervous because it's my first job. It's just..." What the hell was he trying to say? He couldn't tell Antonio. He couldn't tell someone he just met that his knees became like jelly, that he can't breathe properly and that his heart beats faster and faster when he looks at him.  
"No way," said Antonio surprised. Lovino turned his face back to him. "Could it be that it would be your first kiss?"  
Lovino's face turned red. "Huh? N-No! No! I kissed plenty of women before this job!"  
"Oh." Antonio tried to think. "Then... you're straight? And you...can't bring yourself to kiss a man?"  
"No...it's not that." Lovino bit his lower lip. "I think I'm bi... " And suddenly, a smile appeared on Antonio's face. "Ok. So you kissed 'plenty of women', but... you haven't kissed another man yet?"  
Lovino raised an eyebrow. Why the hell did he want to know that? "I haven't," he admitted.  
The Spaniard giggled again. "Ah, you're cute. So, that's probably the reason why you're so nervous? It would be... kind of your first kiss! Am I right?"  
Lovino blushed at the compliment. That definitely wasn't the reason why he couldn't bring himself to kiss Antonio, but it was better than telling him he, in general, made him nervous.. "... I guess so."  
"So..." Antonio cleared his throat. "What if I kiss you here and now. Would it reduce your nervousness in front of the camera? I mean, we would kiss either way."  
Lovino's eyes widened again, surprised by what Antonio was offering him. His eyes were now gazing the ground, thinking about what to say next. The Spaniard was right. They would kiss either way and, for sure, kissing him when they are alone is much better than in front of the camera. His eyes went back to Antonio's and he nodded. The Spaniard had a soft smile on his lips, and he raised his hands to put them on Lovino's cheeks. "Then hold still now," he said with half closed eyes and a soft voice.  
Lovino wasn't as nervous as he had been before. His heart was still beating fast, but he could feel he was a bit braver now. He angled his face slightly to the side, so that they noses won't touch.  
Antonio slowly moved forward, and so did he. They were closing their eyes whilst their faces were getting closer and closer until their lips finally met. Lovino clutched Antonio's shirt with his hand. They stayed like this for a few seconds, getting used to the feeling of the other's lips. Antonio's were a bit dry due to the cold air, but extremely soft at the same time. The Spaniard was the first one to move his lips, massaging Lovino's lower lip, which made the Italian embrace Antonio's neck with his arms, trying to bring himself closer. It felt good, superb. It made him feel warm and fuzzy inside and he wanted more of it.  
He started to move his lips as well, trying to find a rhythm with Antonio. As they found one, both of them angled their faces even more. Lovino could feel Antonio's tongue on his lips. He wasn't sure if they had to kiss each other that way in front of the camera, but he didn't want to let this chance pass. He opened his mouth slightly, and the other one's tongue immediately slid in, exploring Lovino's mouth. As their tongues met each other, Lovino didn't resist, letting the Spaniard dominate the kiss.  
Antonio was a good kisser. He surely knew what he was doing since Lovino now started to groan into the kiss and that... that was the moment when he pulled back. He noticed that he slowly was getting turned on and he didn't want to be aroused...here.  
Both of them were panting heavily and kept looking into each other's eyes. Antonio stroke the back of his head, grinning. "Did you think that helped?"  
Lovino felt that he was blushing hard, but he didn't turn away. He nodded.  
"Mhm."

* * *

Lovino left the grey building, sighing and massaging his neck with one hand.  
"Good job!" Antonio walked next to him with a hand raised, giving him a thumb up.  
The smaller man just rolled his eyes. "Whatever." In this instant, Antonio stood in front of him, making both of them stop walking. "May I..." The Spaniard pulled his phone out, holding it to Lovino, "have your telephone number?"  
Lovino opened his mouth to resist, but just sighed and took Antonio's mobile phone. "Fine." After he saved his number, he handed the phone back to Antonio. Said Spaniard started to grin brightly. "Thank you. I'll call you if I get another job where they're looking for another handsome man." He winked with his right eye, making Lovino sigh and blush lightly.  
"See you, Lovi." The Spaniard waved and walked off.  
Lovino leaned against the wall, looking up to the sky and sighing again. His phone rang in the next moment.  
"Yeah?" he said after he put his phone against his ear. He narrowed his eyes as he heard the familiar voice talking.  
Lovino then opened his mouth. "I'm going to kill you, Feliciano!" 

* * *

**Hello! So this is my second Spamano ff,yay!**  
 **Even though my friend, Alexia, already corrected my ff here and there, I have to say it over and over again... English isn't my first language, so I hope you could enjoy my ff! I think you can't really see it, but I put much effort into my ffs because I really want to improve my English and ah... I just wish it would be my mother tongue.**  
 **So yeah... I feel like this ff isn't as well written as my first one, but I hope it's interesting though!**  
 **I'm also going to upload this ff on Ao3, so do not wonder when you see it there!**  
 **My next ff will probably be a PruHun or KagaKuro ff.**  
 **Thanks for reading my Spamano ff even though it's boring...?**  
 **Uh, yeah! See you! :3**


End file.
